plants_vs_zombiez_garden_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Cactus
The Cactus is a playable plant character in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and acts as the sniper class for the plant team. She has 125 health. Her long range attacks make her a very good sniper for the plants from a long distance. She is pretty much useless at short range combat because her scope is too big to battle up close. She can place Potato Mines which deal 175 damage to zombies, so she is useful for defending an area, along with her Tallnut Battlements to act as shields. She can also use these abilities to make safe areas for plants to regroup, heal and shoot from, without worrying about the zombies getting in. She can also deploy her Garlic Drone and take to the skies, shooting zombies from above and dropping deadly Corn Strikes on unsuspecting zombies. Description The Cactus is the long-range specialist of the Plant team, able to shoot high velocity needles at faraway Zombies. In her rooted form, she can dispatch her flying Garlic Drone to call in Corn Artillery strikes from above. Variants *Fire Cactus *Ice Cactus *Power Cactus *Future Cactus *Camo Cactus *Bandit Cactus *Citrus Cactus (Garden Warfare only) *Jade Cactus *Zen Cactus (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon Spike Shot is the Cactus' primary weapon. *The base damage at all ranges is 27 and critical is 33 *The weapon deals no splash damage *The ammo in a clip is 14 *The reload time is 2 seconds *The projectile speed is fast *The weapon is a semi precision weapon *The bloom is medium Abilities Potato Mine The Cactus drops down a small Potato Mine, which explodes and deals 175 damage to zombies that step on it. Garlic Drone The Cactus deploys her Garlic Drone and takes to the skies, now being able to control the drone and shoot zombies from above, and can also release deadly Corn Strikes on groups of zombies. Tallnut Battlement The Cactus drops down a Tallnut Battlement, which acts as a barrier to stop zombies and a shield for the Cactus to shoot behind. Potato Nugget Mine An alternative of the Potato Mine. The Potato Nugget Mine is smaller than the normal Potato Mine and deals less damage, however more can be dropped at one time. Artichoke Drone An alternative of the Garlic Drone. The Artichoke Drone has more health than the Garlic Drone, with 20 health instead of 5, and uses Artichoke Hearts and a less powerful Baby Corn Strike. Iron Maiden An alternative of the Tallnut Battlement. The Iron Maiden is more circular than the Tallnut Battlement and is seeled in large iron armor, meaning it has more health than its counterpart, however only one can be dropped down at a time. Weapon Upgrades Fast Load Cactus Training Prickle Academy provided free reload training, enhancing reload speed. Extra Spike Growth Extra needles growth offers an increased ammo capacity. Pointier Spikes Pointier cactus needles provide a more damaging impact. Gallery Cactus-.png|Cactus' Stickerbook Entry CGvdo-com-Plants-vs.-Zombies-Garden-Warfare-posts-images-3.jpg|Cactus in-game TacoBandit.png|Cactus in the winning screen of Taco Bandits CACTUSABIKITTY.png|Cactus' abilities Trivia *The Cactus and its variants are the only plant classes to use plants for all their abilities *It was originally going to have 100 health Category:Variants Category:Cactus Variants Category:Plants Category:Garden Warfare Plants Category:Garden Warfare 2 Plants